


意外 02.

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3





	意外 02.

Chapter 2

 

 

金道英有个秘密。

 

这个秘密发生在春天，是柳树刚刚发芽的季节。

 

高考后他一举拿下本校状元的桂冠，顺顺利利考上了心仪的大学，早上学一年的他大一才迎来自己的十八岁生日。自己亲哥金东炫带着女朋友郑慧成来给他庆祝成人礼，一起的还有他的室友李永钦。

 

金道英生日许下的愿望是早点脱离单身，毕竟当时金东炫一晚上都在秀恩爱，而李永钦从不缺少追求者，备胎数目比他金道英整个通讯录里的人加起来都多。

 

金道英蜡烛都吹完了才想起来有件事没说，三个月后他将迎来人生第一次分化体检。

 

金道英从不担心自己的第二性别。他哥是个纯正的Alpha，从小到大他身边的男性不是Alpha就是Beta。在他的认知里，男性Omega是非常少见的。他自认为普普通通的一个人，连彩票都没有中过奖，这种事情肯定不会发生在自己身上。

 

偏偏造化弄人。三个月后的他几乎是跌坐在医院门口，李永钦拉都拉不起来。金道英不敢相信自己的眼睛，但报告单上清清楚楚写着结果。他再三要求重新检查，护士小姐只好耐着性子又给他抽了一管血。

 

李永钦就这样陪着他折腾了几个小时，然而再次送检并没有改变什么。护士给了他两包抑制剂和一本性别手册，嘱咐了几句发情期注意事项就离开了。

 

金道英第一次觉得这件事这么难以接受，他哭得上气不接下气，半天憋出来一句话，说自己给金家丢人了。李永钦看他没出息的样子，扯了扯他袖子，“别哭了丑死了，这有什么大不了的。”

 

金道英气不打一处来，“你Beta当然觉得没什么大不了，站着说话不腰疼！ ”

 

李永钦蹲下身，“那我告诉你一个秘密吧，其实……”

 

其实他也是Omega。李永钦分化地早，十六岁体检时他就知道自己性别了，这两年他坚持合理使用抑制剂，对外宣称是Beta，根本没有任何人发现过。

 

“……所以呢，你也不要太灰心，而且现在都什么年代了，社会对于Omega的保护已经远远超出你想象了，没有人会因为发情期就小看你的。何况，不想做O的方法多的是，只要你想得到，没有做不到的。”

 

李永钦是了解金道英的，这话的确给了当时的他不小的安慰。

 

事情既然已经发生，就要寻求解决方式。

 

金道英也学着李永钦在网上买了假的性别证明，正式开始了假装Beta的人生计划。李永钦给他推荐了不少抑制剂的牌子，金道英不敢有任何松懈，一次性购买了两年的量，全部囤在自己单独的小冰箱里。后来两个假Beta为了生活方便，直接从学校宿舍搬了出来单独住，一住就住到了毕业。

 

毕业后的金道英顺利进入一家大型企业，公司奉行高效的性别保密政策，所以除了人事部门的数据库以外，并没有人知道金道英真正的性别。加上他工作上不分昼夜都很拼，更是没人想过他会是弱势群体Omega。没过两年就被任命为项目经理的金道英，年薪是同龄人的好几倍。

 

另一边李永钦也开设了自己的舞蹈工作室，小事业蒸蒸日上的同时他开始渴望一份真挚的爱情，于是下了班去酒吧成了他的日常。

 

都说人在河边走哪有不湿鞋。一直坚持使用抑制剂的李永钦有次记错日期，直接在酒吧这种高危场所发了情，他躲进厕所给金道英打电话，想让对方帮忙带包抑制剂。连着几个夺命连环call终于把正在加班的金道英给召唤来。金道英也实在，想着带一包也是带干脆就多带点过去好了。

 

李永钦得救后又开始进行猎艳活动，金道英看他正常了就放心离开。然而刚出门就觉得浑身不对劲。

 

他跟李永钦住久了，连发情期都惊人的一致。他立马原路回去，想着把李永钦没用完的药拿过来，结果刚进电梯就整个人瘫倒在地上。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

恍惚中他听到这样一个声音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

郑在玹开会时收到金道英的微信，『提前买了去动物园的门票，周六见吧。』

 

他没打算立刻点开，但随即脑海里却又浮现出那天金道英拉住他时的样子。他想自己若是不回复，对方是不是又会露出失望或者受伤的表情呢？

 

『上班时间发信息也可以吗？』他敲出一行字。

 

『……你现在也在发。』两秒后对方这样回到。

 

郑在玹觉得这种回复速度说明金道英一定在那边等自己，他故意慢悠悠地打字。

 

『你是员工，我是老板，咱俩不一样。』

 

郑在玹发送完这条就锁了屏，丝毫没意识到自己的嘴角在微微上扬。

 

会议还在继续，他时不时瞄一眼手机，连身边的秘书都发觉到他心不在焉。

 

一直被盯着的手机没有丝毫反应，结果就是开完会了金道英也没有回他。

 

人呢？难道是怕我跟徐英浩举报他上班时间玩手机就不理我了吗？郑在玹删删打打几行字，想说点什么但总组织不好语言。

 

“郑总，”做完报告的中本悠太走到他身边，“你是有什么重要的事情吗？”

 

“没有啊，”郑在玹抬起头。

 

“没有？那你开会期间怎么老看手机！说，是不是谈恋爱了？”中本悠太作为公司里最敢跟郑在玹直来直去的员工，说话从来都是这种风格。

 

“没有的事，”郑在玹笃定地讲，但下一秒又像忽然想到什么似的，“不过我问你个问题，如果有个人他对你在意的人特别在意，但似乎对你本人不是很在意，那他在意的到底是什么呢？“

 

“……什么在意不在意的，我听不懂，“中本悠太作为日本人没能顺利理解这段话。

 

“哎，算了，白跟你说了。”郑在玹拍拍他的肩膀就走了，留下悠太一脸疑惑地站在那里。

 

 

他这两天心神不定是有原因的，而这一切好像都跟金道英有关。比如每次下班后回到家，看到豆豆时就不知不觉联想到那天穿着红色卫衣的金道英，还有他胸前那只黄色的维尼熊。

 

也许是身边太久都没有人了，郑在玹开始胡思乱想，总觉得金道英是想借着豆豆的名义给他俩创造机会，至于目的么……

 

郑在玹看了看怀里的豆豆，此时他正抱着一个迷你维尼熊亲来亲去，这个维尼熊是郑在玹下班路过玩具店买来的，他觉得豆豆那天之所以那么黏金道英，都是因为这只熊而已。

 

他故意把维尼熊从豆豆手里拿开，果不其然豆豆一咧嘴就是要哭的样子，郑在玹趁豆豆眼泪掉下来之前赶紧又塞回去，“啊不哭不哭，爸爸跟你闹着玩的，给你给你……“

 

豆豆一把抱过来就背过身子不理郑在玹了。他若有所思地捏了捏豆豆的小耳朵，突然问“豆豆想不想那个红衣服的叔叔？“

 

听到爸爸跟自己说话，豆豆转过来看他。

 

“就是那个衣服上有小熊的叔叔，”郑在玹在胸口比划了一个圆，又指了指小熊，“想不想他？”

 

豆豆眨巴着眼睛，并不知道郑在玹在说什么，所以没有任何回应。

 

“哎，也是，你小子现在还什么都听不懂呢……”

 

说话间豆豆忽然举起小手，嘴里说“bo……bo……”

 

几乎就快要喊出“爸爸”的豆豆看起来非常努力，郑在玹为自己儿子将要完成的壮举而感动不已，他亲亲豆豆的小脸蛋，觉得自己儿子太可爱太聪明了，这一幕必须要记录下来。

 

他拿出手机对着豆豆一通拍照录像，结束后觉得还有点遗憾。他忽然理解了为什么很多妈妈喜欢在朋友圈晒娃，那其实就是“我的小孩这么可爱我想让全世界都看看”的心理啊！

 

只可惜郑总碍于自己的面子，并没有将此付诸行动，而是鬼使神差地把刚才的照片视频一股脑儿地都发给了金道英。

 

 

 

 

为了犒劳加班辛苦的金道英，徐英浩特地邀请他一起去吃晚饭。徐英浩这个人讲究氛围，选的地方是高档的法式餐厅，桌上烛光一摆，两人面对面坐下，怎么看都有种罗曼蒂克的氛围在流淌。

 

金道英从来不觉得和徐英浩有任何不便的地方，但这段饭吃得两人无比尴尬，加上周遭环境安静，只有悠扬的小提琴声音从远处传来，此刻不要太有情调。想到之前那些关于他俩的流言蜚语，虽然都没放在心上，但在眼神交汇的那一瞬间，两人还是不好意思地错开了视线。

 

徐英浩大概也没想到这顿饭的气氛如此诡异，“看来我选错地方了……”他无奈地笑了笑。

 

“别这么说，”金道英莫名也觉得抱歉，“我已经很感谢你了，真的，各种意义上的感谢。”

 

他的话听起来十分坦诚，也正因为这样徐英浩觉得他言重了，“真的吗？我有这么值得你感谢吗？”

 

“有，当然有了。”

 

 

金道英永远不会忘记那段失业的日子。他和家人谎称要读研究生，辞去了工作，一瞬间闲下来的生活让他无所适从，而身体上的反应更让他备受折磨。他在那段时间受到了不少的挑战，一年后再找工作时，各种碰壁接踵而来。

 

痛苦的失业期消磨着他的意志力，尤其当想到再找不到工作的话，等到积蓄花完的那一天，他就不得不跟家人说出那个秘密，而这很有可能会影响他本来的人生轨迹。

 

此前长时间的孕期反应和属于Omega独有的生理特质让他在回归正常生活后出现了记忆力减退和反应迟缓的状况。为此他花了不少的时间进行克服，但都很难恢复到之前的状态。而如今这份来之不易的工作，如果不是因为徐英浩的破格录用，他可能第一轮笔试都过不了。

 

那时的徐英浩还不知道金道英是谁，纯属是因为自己前男友推荐了，他才把这份简历转给人事部门。后来是金道英自己做出了成绩，徐英浩才注意到了他。

 

“那是你自己优秀，”徐英浩不把这事往自己脸上贴金，说他那是旧情难忘倒还差不多。

 

金道英笑而不语，徐英浩对他从来都不吝啬称赞，这让他找回了不少自信，当然对于这件事他也很感谢徐英浩。毕竟第一份工作给他带来多大成就感，失业期的他就感到有多挫败。

 

短暂的谈话让金道英陷入对过去那段日子的回溯之中，直到放在桌上的手机连着嗡嗡叫了几声，他才回过神来。

 

是郑在玹。

 

他发来一连串视频和照片，金道英刚点开就听到豆豆稚嫩的声音。

 

他分明好像是对着镜头叫了声“爸爸”。

 

金道英突然觉得鼻子一酸。他用了几秒控制表情，然后装作像打哈欠一样捂住了嘴。

 

对面的徐英浩将一切都看在眼里，他脸上说不出是什么表情。

 

 

 

晚上回家后金道英把自己关进了房间，李永钦敲门他也不应，嘟囔了句“这人又怎么了”就走开了。

 

金道英洗完澡就把自己缩进被窝里，像是捧着什么玻璃物件似的捧着手机。他点开跟郑在玹的对话框，一张张放大看豆豆的照片。

 

豆豆肉肉的小脸上五官已经有了轮廓，眼睛里也像是装了星星似的亮闪闪得发着光。

 

他真的长大了。

 

要知道金道英第一眼见到他时，他像是一颗脱了水的红豆，浑身皱巴巴又红彤彤，看着让人觉得委屈。

 

金道英从没有过这样的感觉，他那时奄奄一息地摊在病床上，不知道应该如何对待这个孩子。他自己都还是个孩子。唯一庆幸的是，这一天终于到了，他终于可以从这漫长的痛苦里解脱了。

 

然而事情总不遂人愿。在医院住过一段时间后，李永钦接他和豆豆出了院。两个没有任何经验的人在照顾婴儿的事上犯了难，头几个晚上他俩根本不敢睡，稍微不对劲豆豆就开始嚎啕大哭。

 

那段时间的金道英相当抑郁，一方面要不断应付来自家人的询问，为什么这么久也不回家，不露面，另一方面又在思考不久后要怎么抚养这个孩子，又要如何重新开始自己的事业。

李永钦那时遇到了资金周转的问题，两人都有不同程度的经济压力，加上手术和各种各样的婴儿用品，生活变得拮据了不少。

 

李永钦后来忍不住问他为什么不去找那个Alpha。金道英只说我不想做一个人的附属品。

 

Omega在被标记后是完完全全属于Alpha的，这意味着他在今后的人生里都将不能拥有自己的选择权，这点李永钦当然清楚。他自己就奉行Omega独身主义，自然理解。

 

只是比一般Omega更倒霉的金道英，连一夜情的对象都没得选择。更夸张的是，他人生第一次失控的发情期就撞上了陌生的Alpha，还在没有任何安全措施的情况下怀上了宝宝。

 

李永钦对金道英抱有极大的负罪感，若不是那天他叫金道英来，也许这一切根本不会发生。如果没有这个孩子，金道英根本不会受这些苦，也不会沦落到现在这个境地。

 

他越想越觉得对不起他，同时又冒出个想法，他跟金道英提过一次，对方强烈地反对了，他就不敢说了。直到那时已经正式变为金道英嫂子的郑慧成，在小叔子不回家的一年后，终于亲自找上门，在她了解了一系列的事情后，毅然决然的选择站在李永钦那一边。

 

把孩子送到郑在玹那里，让他抚养。

 

 

 

 

金道英看着豆豆的照片和视频，心里五味杂陈，感动和惆怅交织，过去的发生的事情一幕又一幕在脑海里回映。

 

他盯着手机出神，突然蹦出一条新消息。

 

『你在哪？』

 

 

郑在玹本以为发豆豆照片过去对方会很快回复，结果直到他把豆豆哄睡了，金道英也没有任何消息。

 

不应该啊，不是很喜欢我儿子的吗？郑在玹每隔几分钟就拿起手机看一次。

 

他看了看表，已经夜里十点多了，不会是发生什么事情了吧？

 

 

 

『在家。』

 

郑在玹没想到这条回这么快。他看着那简略的两个字，耳边好像响起金道英的声音。

 

他跟自己讲话时总是泾渭分明，而且斟字酌句，说好听点是很有分寸，但其实就是不热情，不熟，有距离感，他跟徐英浩说话时可不这样。

 

『在家为什么不回复？』

 

金道英看到这条微微一惊。

 

『刚回来，才看到。』

 

骗人，郑在玹直觉金道英在说谎。他扔下手机，后悔当初不该兴冲冲地给金道英发这些，现在看来对方根本没当回事。

 

他决心不再继续这场对话，但这时手机又响起来。

 

『豆豆真可爱！ 』

 

『谢谢你的照片和视频，以后也多多分享给我吧！ 』

 

郑在玹看到那两个感叹号，这才终于感受到了一点人情味。

 

他想着下次跟金道英可不能再打字了，他要直接语音，他要听到对方声音才行。

 

 

 

周六的清晨，郑在玹睁开眼。此时七点，床边婴儿床里的豆豆还在熟睡中。他翻了个身，发现怎么都睡不着了。

 

今天是要带豆豆和金道英一起去动物园的日子。

 

他拿出手机，在无数条聊天记录里翻到了一个没有未读提醒的对话框。他犹豫了三秒后还是直接拨了过去。

 

“喂？”对方声音闷闷的。

 

“起床了吗？”郑在玹看了眼豆豆，压低声音问。

 

“……还没呢，”金道英慢慢说，“怎么了？”

 

郑在玹瞬间觉得语音似乎也不是个好的选择，金道英的声音酥酥麻麻的实在不适合早晨听，“要我去接你吗？你家在哪里？”

 

“不用了，我直接过去吧。”

 

“……还是我去接你吧，”郑在玹坚持，“我去接的话你还可以多睡一会儿。”

 

金道英那边沉默了几秒。

 

“就这么说定了，我去接你，待会儿把地址发给我。”

 

“……好的，”金道英轻声说，“谢谢你。”

 

郑在玹挂掉电话，这才意识到自己刚才在不自觉的紧张。究竟紧张什么他也说不清楚，只觉得金道英的声音跟电流似的，在他心里来来回回地乱窜。

 

 

 

郑在玹按金道英发的地址开过去才发现目的地是地铁站，而对方已经站在路标旁了。

 

“……不是说去你家接你吗？“ 郑在玹摇下车窗。

 

“看了下我家不顺路，“他看见郑在玹微微皱起眉头，又补了一句“而且离得也不远。”

 

金道英今天穿了件单色的套头衫，看起来跟在校大学生没什么区别。

 

“豆豆～” 金道英拉开后车门，正在玩小熊的豆豆立刻转过头来，给了金道英一个大大的微笑。

 

“离得不远还不让我接……“郑在玹在前方念了一句，可惜后面的人根本听不见。

 

一路上一大一小在后面玩得起劲，听声音豆豆特别开心，嘴里呜呀呀地一直在试图说话，看样子没有了维尼熊的衣服加持，豆豆也很喜欢这个叔叔。

 

郑在玹顿时不介意金道英对他的有所保留了。其实这段时间，他总感觉因为豆豆的关系金道英了解到很多自己的事情，但他对金道英几乎一无所知，这种信息不对称越发让他想要更加贴近金道英的生活，而不只是被动地接受对方的邀请。

 

但在此刻，三个人在一起时，这种感觉又会消散掉。他们原本是陌生人，因为豆豆，他们可以毫无保留的产生联系，甚至有种信任感在滋生蔓延，让郑在玹觉得有金道英在身边，感觉挺好的。

 

当再次意识到这样的想法后，这一次郑在玹不想选择逃避。

 

 

 

逛动物园是个体力活，走走停停还要爬爬坡，尤其还抱着小孩，不是件轻松的事。

 

金道英抱着豆豆没走几步就感到有点吃力，加上豆豆像一只发热的小团子在他怀里散发热源，不一会儿他额前就冒出几丝汗水，而此时他们连第一个园区都没走完。

 

“累了吧？”郑在玹看金道英细胳膊细腿儿的也不像是去健身房举铁的人，于是这次不等对方答应就准备直接把豆豆抱过来，“要不要休息？“

 

金道英还没答话就看到豆豆揪着他的衣服不让抱，他顺着郑在玹的手臂看过去，对方脸上的表情不要太精彩。

 

“……”郑在玹不放弃，轻轻用了点力，“豆豆，来，爸爸抱……”

 

豆豆这下更不愿意了，干脆伸手去扯金道英的领口，小家伙力气还不小，死死拽住就不松手了，郑在玹用力豆豆也用力，把金道英的领子抓得露出一片肌肤。

 

郑在玹一时间有些尴尬。

 

“我抱吧，没事儿的，”金道英笑着推开郑在玹的手，又握住豆豆的小爪子将其放下，整理了下衣服，“我们去那边坐坐？”

 

郑在玹看着趴在金道英颈窝处的小宝宝，萌生出一种复杂的心情。这小子还没长大就胳膊肘外拐了可还行？

 

“要是因为你我儿子都不跟我了怎么办？“郑在玹用半开玩笑半认真的口吻说。

 

“你是他爸爸，他怎么会不跟你？“金道英把怀里的豆豆换了一个姿势，让他的脸朝向郑在玹，指着他说，”豆豆，快看，那是爸爸，叫爸爸……“

 

金道英似乎又开始了教豆豆说话的工作，但郑在玹此时已经完全听不见他在说什么了。事实上，当金道英抱着豆豆朝向他的时候，他的大脑就在那一刻像停机一般无法运转了。

 

金道英低下头，他额前的刘海扫过眉眼，恰到好处地给巴掌大的小脸蒙上了一层阴影。

 

郑在玹任由目光在他身上流转，与此同时他清楚地感受到了自己的心跳是多么强烈。

 

他已经很久，很久都没有这样的感觉了。

 

 

“在玹，在玹？”金道英拽了拽他的袖子，“你想什么呢？”

 

“……没什么，”郑在玹将目光聚焦，他转了转脖子，试图让自己清醒一些。

 

“你放心，豆豆现在可能还处在对我比较好奇的阶段，所以比较黏我，”金道英向他解释着，“等过一段时间就不会这样了……”

 

“你分析的很有道理，”郑在玹表示认同，“我对你也好奇，也可以黏你吗？”

 

“……”

 

“我开玩笑的，“ 郑在玹如愿以偿看到了金道英堂皇的表情，他凑过去身子，在金道英耳边说，”你让我感受一下，我儿子喜欢的怀抱到底有多不一样。“

 

郑在玹拉开金道英的手臂，将自己一侧身体靠在他怀里。

 

豆豆眼睁睁看着爸爸堂而皇之地占驻了自己身边大半个位置。

 

“没什么特别的嘛！ “ 郑在玹虽然这样评价，但脸上挂着诚实的微笑，”不过你身上的味道倒是挺好闻的。“

 

这个姿势大概维持了几秒钟，金道英推开他，抱着豆豆起身，“我们快点逛吧，还有很多动物没看呢。”

 

郑在玹看着金道英的背影，觉得他好像也没有拒绝自己。

 

 

进入下个园区时他们遇上了一条长长的队伍。金道英靠在栏杆上休息，此刻的豆豆已经迷迷糊糊地快要睡着，小脑袋趴在金道英的颈窝处一动不动，郑在玹想趁这时候抱过来，金道英说不用了，还是让他睡吧。

 

郑在玹感到抱歉，觉得自己真把金道英当保姆用了，这别说徐英浩知道会心疼，他自己也没办法坦然接受。

 

大概是觉得栏杆靠久了不舒服，金道英直起身子活动了下又靠了回去。这时郑在玹伸手抱了下他的腰，把金道英往自己身旁带了带，“你靠在我身上吧。”

 

金道英警戒地看了看他，“不用了……”

 

“……”郑在玹才不管他怎么说，直接把人揽了过来，“ 你跟我客气什么！ ”

 

金道英无语，“谁跟你客气，我只是——”

 

“那就乖乖靠着我别动，”郑在玹搂着他，觉得这个人简直太瘦了，腰上完全没有肉，“你今天很累了，现在休息一下吧。“

 

金道英耳边是豆豆均匀的呼吸声，他也没办法挣扎，只好梗着脖子小心翼翼地缩在郑在玹怀里，后背崩得直直的，看着一点也不舒服。

 

郑在玹没见过这么嘴硬又别扭的人，“你怎么跟个小姑娘似的，让我抱抱怎么了？你不还抱着我儿子么……“

 

金道英一时没反应过来这两者之间有什么逻辑关系，就被按着肩膀贴到了郑在玹的胸前。

 

他只觉得这动作太过亲密，耳朵跟发烧了一样烫烫的。郑在玹身体的温度和气息都让他晕晕乎乎。金道英到底还是随从了肉体的本能，Omega的生理属性让他贪恋起了这一刻的温暖。

 

郑在玹抱着他，稍微一低头就能蹭到金道英头顶的发丝，撩得他心里痒痒的。他好奇地凑近嗅了嗅，“Beta不是没有味道的吗？你怎么这么香……”

 

“……”金道英此刻飞速盘算着上一次用过抑制剂的时间，照理说不应该啊，他应该没有味道的才对，难道是……

 

“你喷香水了是不是？”郑在玹又闻了闻，“好像是柠檬和香草的味道……”

 

金道英心里警铃大作，柠檬香草的确是他信息素的味道，他立马从郑在玹怀里挣脱出来，把豆豆交给郑在玹。

 

“我突然想起来有件急事要处理，必须马上回去！“

 

郑在玹被他吓了一跳，接过豆豆说“什么事这么急，我送你吧——”

 

“不用了，真的不用了，”金道英说的很坚决，他逆流穿过人群，一心只想要赶快离开。

 

郑在玹摸不着头脑，只好跟着他出来。

 

金道英走得很急，但看到郑在玹还在后面，加上还有豆豆，他不知道如何才能让对方放心自己离开。金道英做了几个深呼吸，悄悄拉开自己领口使劲吸了一口气。

 

奇怪，并没有味道啊……他怀疑自己嗅觉出了问题。

 

为了以防万一，他只好转过身对郑在玹又重复一遍，“真的不需要送我！我自己可以走。“

 

郑在玹停下了脚步，他还是第一次看到金道英那么冷漠的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

金道英赶回家连衣服也没换就冲进李永钦的房间，一直问他自己身上有没有味道。李永钦抱着他左闻闻右闻闻，两人都快亲上了他也没闻出什么，“你太敏感了，没有。”

 

“搞砸了……” 金道英顿时垂头丧气，他不是没看到郑在玹眼里流露出的失望。本来他还期望可以跟郑在玹维持一个良好的朋友关系，自己这么突然一闹，郑在玹肯定会觉得他有问题。

 

本来作为一个陌生人，他对豆豆的关心就足以奇怪了，以后如果还有这种情况发生，郑在玹绝对是不允许他再和豆豆亲近了，那这么一来岂不是又没办法见豆豆了……

 

“到底怎么了，没味道不是好事嘛！“李永钦不解。

 

“不是，是今天有个人闻到我的信息素了，“ 金道英还不打算把这段时间的事情都告诉李永钦。

 

“不可能，除非他是你的Alpha，才会对你的味道这么敏感。”李永钦耸耸肩，“难不成你去见郑在玹了？“

 

听到这个名字，金道英一惊，“没有的事！“

 

李永钦按着他的脑袋，强迫金道英看着自己，他俩大概对视了五秒钟，李永钦缓缓说，“你最好跟我说实话。”

 

金道英自知理亏，“好吧，“ 他深深叹了口气， “我是因为太想豆豆了……”

 

 

 

一晚上了，郑在玹思考着要不要问一句事情解决了没有，但一想到今天金道英那张冷冰冰的脸，很快又打消了这个念头。他早已经过了玩暧昧还要猜来猜去的青春期，更不想去打扰一个连他自己都不确定心思的人。

 

只是今天这事越想越奇怪，金道英不像会临时变卦，何况是他主动要求带豆豆去动物园的，怎么想都不应该突然离开才对。

 

难道是自己吓到他了？郑在玹承认自己想要抱他的冲动多少有些私心在里面，可要是金道英对自己完全不喜欢，为什么还会屡次接近自己？

 

“唉，算了，”郑在玹拿起手机，给徐英浩打了个电话，“出来喝酒。”

 

 

 

 

“真是难得，”徐英浩止不住感叹，“你怎么突然放弃超级奶爸的人设了？”

 

此时的郑在玹已经两杯酒下肚，“当爸爸的就不能出来喝酒了？”

 

“能能能，”徐英浩拉住他，为了避免郑在玹一个人狂喝，他把酒瓶拿到自己这边来，“说说吧，发生什么了，上一次你这么喝还是知道你有儿子了的时候。”

 

“你这么一说，感觉时间过得好快啊，”郑在玹感慨到。 一年多前他还过着放荡不羁的生活，有了豆豆后，他才觉得人生找到了一个重心。

 

“是啊，我无论如何也想不到咱俩之间是你先有了小孩，“ 徐英浩碰碰他的酒杯， “我都还没找到跟我生孩子的人呢。”

 

“我也没找到好吧，”郑在玹扶额，他知道徐英浩这话是说他还没找到合适的恋人，但一联系到自己的境况，又止不住发牢骚，“孩子倒是有了，孩子他妈在哪儿呢……”

 

“你也别郁闷了，人家不愿意找你，肯定有什么难言之隐，况且强扭的瓜不甜，你再找一个不就行了。”徐英浩安慰他。

 

“……再找一个，哪有你说的那么容易，”郑在玹喝掉一杯酒，遂陷入了沉默。

 

他恍惚中又想到金道英，想到他今天在自己怀里的触感，还真有点让他留恋。

 

“你就别跟我这儿谦虚了，郑在玹，“徐英浩拍拍他的背，”只要你想找，你还找不到？想跟你在一起的人怕是从这儿排队能排到大门口了你信不信？“

 

郑在玹很想告诉他，不，不是这样的，并不是所有人都想和我在一起，就比如你的员工金道英。

 

我现在好想他啊，可他想我吗？

 

郑在玹觉得喝下的酒好苦，苦得他嗓子眼都冒火。他拿出手机，找出熟悉的对话框。

 

"喂？" 对方隔了好久才接起来。

 

"你家在哪，我去找你。"

 

 

-tbc-


End file.
